Antares
by Mizz Neko
Summary: All the magic schools in the world meet at Antares American Magical Institute! Ch. 3: The other schools finally arrive at Antares. Random OCness
1. Can They Bring A Moose?

**I know the whole American-magic-school kind of fic has been done to death, but I felt like writing another one even if I don't finish it or nobody reviews. : P**

**As for "Moggy", of course I'm going to keep going with that, I just did this earlier because I had writer's block.**

**This is a pretty random story.**

**Note: Hogwarts has seven years, and their students start school at about age eleven, but at this school they have nine grades starting two years earlier, so this is at the same time as the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**001: Can They Bring A Moose?**

Off the coast of California, on an island so small it wasn't even visible on most maps, there used to be a four star hotel. Now, it was just a huge, vacant building sticking out from the ocean like a rock on a sidewalk, never really acknowledged, but not completely ignored either.

People said it was haunted; the last person to go inside came out mumbling about a talking head. Adventurous high schoolers that sailed out to it hoping to see a ghost or two (or perhaps even the legendary head) mysteriously veered off course every time they tried to get close to it.

Of course, what these Muggles didn't know was that the only thing haunting this abandoned hotel was a bunch of witches and wizards, and that this was no longer a hotel, but a school.

Today, on Monday, September the 5th, it was the first day of another year at Antares American Magic School, and of course, there weren't many kids that wanted to be there.

Except Matthew Crowley, who paced back and forth in the former hotel lobby, in front of a large window overlooking the California ocean.

"Ah, school!" he said, his hands clasped together, his eyes alight with excitement. "The joys of essays, the delight which only Arithmancy can offer – "

"Matt," said a kid nearby, Tobias Ledvina, who was standing with a bunch of other kids. "Shut the hell up, man."

The rest of them snickered. Matt lowered his voice, but continued to go on about the "pleasurable aspects of runes" and "textbooks" and other crap no one really cared about.

"He is so weird," said a tall, slim girl by Tobias. Her brunette hair was messily arranged with a large hair clip. She wore golden robes, like everyone else. The satin band on her left arm was white, with the initials "A.R."

"Check this out!" said a blonde kid near her. He held his arm out in front of everyone to show them a bright green can. "It's this Muggle thing I found!"

"What is it? A drink?" asked a boy with dark skin and jet-black hair.

"Yeah! It's called…. Mountain Dew! Watch this!" He took the can and began to shake it vigorously. Tobias looked at the short kid next to him.

"What's Charles doing now?"

"I dunno – ACK!"

Charles had lifted the pull-tab on the can, spraying everyone within a five-foot radius with brown, fizzy liquid. Everyone drew back, grimacing.

"Oh, sorry, I shook it a little too much…" Charles mumbled, looking down at the now empty can.

At that moment, the bell rang, the clattering noise filling the lobby and echoing into the corridors. There was a collective groan from all the students, and a happy "Huzzah!" from Matt. They all shuffled out of the lobby and to their own classrooms. Half of the third graders, including Tobias, Charles, and the rest, all went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Mr. Hayes was standing outside the classroom door when they arrived. He was younger than most teachers, and considered a favorite by many, because he was the only teacher with…

"Hello, welcome back," said Carl, the wooden head in Mr. Hayes' hands. Carl was very odd looking; his forehead was high, he didn't appear to have a chin, and his carved eyes were closed as if he were sleeping.

"Hi, Carl," they said, walking into the room.

They all piled into their seats, dropping their bags to the floor. The room was filled with the chaotic clamor of the first time being back in a classroom since the summer. Eventually the tardy bell rang and Mr. Hayes walked to the front of the room, setting Carl down on a towering stack of books by the podium.

"Everyone settle down, I have to do attendance," he yelled. "Doris Alexandras?"

"It's Dee," said the girl with the messy hair, gripping the back of her chair so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Right, sorry," Mr. Hayes said. "Islan Alexandras – I mean, Iz…"

"I'm right here," said the kid behind Dee. He looked like her, with bright blue eyes and brown hair.

Mr. Hayes continued to call names. Charles Gregory sat by Alistair Green, the guy with the black hair, and behind him was Edward Smith, who was tall and had a big build. Andrew Saar was very short and small, in contrast. He was always right next to Tobias.

"Right," said Mr. Hayes. "Let's get started then. As you all know, I'm Linus Hayes, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

"Cut to the good stuff, already," Carl said. "Tell them the news."

"What news?" asked someone at the front of the room. Now everyone seemed to be less bored; most of the time, if there was news, the headmistress, Mrs. Celente, would tell them the night before when they first arrived.

"Well," Mr. Hayes began, "it seems Antares is going to join the Worldwide Assembly of Wizarding Institutions, or W.A.W.I. for short."

"Wah-wee?" Charles repeated. Everyone laughed.

"Pretty much," Carl said.

"Yeah, so, what this pretty much is," Mr. Hayes continued to explain, "is a meeting of other magic schools from the major countries of the world."

"Sweet!" Andrew said. "So there'll be Canadian people?"

"I don't see why not, eh?" Carl answered.

"Isn't that the same as the Triwizard Tournament?" a redhead at the back inquired.

"The what?" a bunch of other students said.

"Settle down, settle down," Mr. Hayes, said, waving at them to be silent. "No, the Triwizard Tournament is a meeting of _three _schools that are all near each other. This is all of the main ones. And it's just been announced early this morning that the schools will be meeting here at Antares."

"How are they all supposed to stay here? Our school is already really big," Dee said.

"Well…"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Andrew shouted. "Can the Canadians bring a moose?!"

"Now you're talking!" Carl commented.

"Alright – " Mr. Hayes started, but then the kid with the red hair cleared his throat. "I still think it sounds like the Triwizard Tournament."

"It's not the Triwizard Tournament," Mr. Hayes said impatiently. "Now, when the schools arrive, we will engage in a competition of sorts."

"But that's the same as the Triwizard Tournament."

"Can't we go to Canada?" Andrew said. "We don't have moose in California!"

"C'mon, quiet down – " Mr. Hayes began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, we do!" Dee said. "I saw some moose once!"

"I thought it was mooses," said Edward.

"If the plural of goose is geese, then I would think multiple moose would be meese," Carl suggested.

"That's confusing," Alistair said.

"Hey, try saying that really fast!" Tobias exclaimed. "Multiple moose are meese, mul-ma-moos-ma-mees… Crap…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE MOOSE!" Mr. Hayes cried so loudly a couple of girls squeaked and covered their ears. The room swiftly became silent, even Andrew. "Now… we're done discussing W.A.W.I. right now. Get out your books!"

Everyone groaned and grumbled in protest, while Matt could be heard in the background, saying, "Huzzah!"


	2. Speak Chinese?

002: Speak Chinese?

Of course, Antares was filled with anticipation over the coming of international schools. It was a hot topic in the dining hall that evening, even at Dee's table, which was considered the "nerd" table. (And for good reason, too.)

"You've heard of Hogwarts, right?" Tobias said, sliding into his seat last.

"Maybe," Edward said. He grabbed a chicken leg from a plate in the middle of the table. "And maybe not."

"I have," said David Berry, who was just joining their group. "It was in Wizards Weekly, Harry Potter just started his first year there."

"Potter," Charles said, giggling slightly. "That's a funny name. Potter…"

"Do you even know who Harry Potter is?" Andrew said, turning to him. "The Boy-Who-Lived? Are you kidding me?"

"He's Muggle-born, remember?" Alistair said.

"Well, you're Muggle-born, too, but you know who he is."

Alistair looked down at his food in a way that suggested otherwise.

"Are you kid – " Andrew started, then shook his head. "Never mind. Hey, Dave, what's the Canadian school called?"

"Mirabeille," David replied.

"Dude, that's a girl's name," Tobias said, laughing.

"I still wonder about the moose…" Andrew reminisced.

"Do NOT start with the moose again," Dee said. "What about potatoes?"

"Potatoes come from IDAHO, not CANADA," Edward said matter-of-factly, getting another chicken leg.

"HA, you called yourself a – " Andrew started, but then Tobias cut in, saying, "When do the other schools get here? It'll be awesome with them around."

"I don't know," David said. "Mrs. Celente hasn't said yet. But they should be here soon…"

It turned out that "soon" wasn't for three weeks. The entire school got more and more restless as they waited for the other schools to come. On Friday of the first week, posters were plastered all over the school walls, giving the names and countries of all the schools coming.

"Holy crap," Dee said, scanning the list after school with her friends. "Look at them all…"

"Yay!" Andrew shouted, clapping his hands. "There's Canada!"

"They have Japan, too!" said Iz. "Maybe they'll bring manga! Original Japanese manga!"

"I want to see the Spanish people," Edward said. "They might have nachos!"

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"What? I like nachos…"

On the second week, they were told more details. Only about sixty students from each school could come. The headmasters and headmistresses of each school would choose them.

"Dee! Iz!" Dave said the day they were given the information. "You know what Dumbledore's up to. Is he bringing Harry Potter?"

"I don't know," Dee hissed. She clamped her hand over Iz's mouth before he could say anything. "Don't talk about that, you know you're not supposed to…"

On the third week, just before they came, Mrs. Celente told them that the international schools would be arriving on the night of the First Dance.

"We would like you to show courtesy to our foreign guests," she said, beaming at them all as she made her speech at the front of the cafeteria. "Make sure you are representing our school and our country of the United States of America in the best way possible…"

She went on to talk about "bonding between countries" and "world peace" and all that cheesy stuff. The students either laid their heads down and caught up on sleep or began their own discussions about W.A.W.I.

"What kind of competition do you think it is?" Tobias asked.

"A banjo-playing contest!" Andrew said.

"Banjo?" they all repeated.

"Yes, banjo! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"…Not really…"

"Okay, then, a moose back riding competition."

Everyone shrugged.

Mrs. Celente cleared her throat. "Well… details about where the guests will be staying. There are already two people in a dorm in Antares. When the other schools arrive, roommates from a school will be put with roommates from Antares. The lists will be posted after this dinner."

Dave dropped his jaw. "Dude, maybe we'll get a room with Harry Potter!"

"So?" Tobias said. "I just hope I get someone who isn't stupid…"

"And who likes Stargate SG-1, right?" Dee sighed.

"Duh!" Tobias loved that Muggle show. It was amazing that anyone could obsess so much over something like that.

The group ate their food so fast it was as if they'd inhaled it. Then they clambered out to the notice board in the lobby with all the other students. Sure enough, the lists were posted there.

"Me and Tobias got Michael Dice and Nick Hawk," Andrew said, scrutinizing the tiny print on the paper. "Hey – they're from CANADA!"

While he went whooping down the halls, Charles and Dave stepped up to the list. "We have…" Charles began, "Aengus Finney and Gilroy Keegan, they're from Ireland…"

"I thought Ireland was the same as Britain," Edward said.

"No," Iz said, scratching his chin, "Ireland is to Britain like Canada is to America… I think…"

"So some little geeky kid in Hogwarts is hoping the Irish school will bring a moose?" Dee asked.

"Maybe…"

Edward and his roommate, DJ Adams, looked at who they would be sharing their dorm with. "Hai Chang and Kun Ying?" DJ said.

"But I don't know Chinese…" Edward whined.

Alistair and Mick Soukup (his roommate) looked at their roommates. "Demyan Kovl and Gerasim Martinovich. Russian."

"Russia, the land of – " Charles began, then stopped. "Wait, what's in Russia?"

"Snow," Edward replied. "And big fat furry hats."

Dee looked for her name and her roommate's name, Candace Soleire. She crossed over to their foreign dorm buddies' names. "I have Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger." (She pronounced Hermione "her-MEE-ouhn".)

"Hermione?" Charles laughed. (He pronounced it the same way.)

"Aengus is funny, too," Dave said. "Sounds like the steak."

"Where are Hermione and Lavender from?" Iz asked.

"Um… Britain. Hey, maybe they know Harry Potter," Dee said.

"I doubt it – holy shit!" Iz shouted.

"What, what, what, what, what, WHAT?" they all cried, even kids they didn't talk to.

"I got Harry Potter!"

"Nu-uh!"

"No shit, look, see, right there!" Iz slammed his finger against the list. Everyone closed in on the notice board, trying to get a closer look. "Islan Alexander and Paul Solis, Antares, America, with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts, Great Britain!"

Everyone gasped and began to talk all at once.

"Iz! Iz!" Dave said, grabbing him by the collar of his robes, "you gotta get me an autograph! No, you gotta let me come over to your dorm to see him!"

"Get off me and I'll think about it," Iz said, grimacing. Dave quickly let go of him. At that moment, they heard yelling, and Andrew came zooming down the hall still screaming about the Canadian kids.

"Has he been going around doing that the whole time?" Edward said.

Dee reached out and grabbed Andrew by the back of his robes as he whizzed by. Andrew snapped back like a rubber band and halted.

"What? I'm celebrating!"

"Iz got Harry Potter in his dorm!" Tobias said.

Andrew straightened himself up, standing taller than usual, but still shorter than all of them. "Well, my roommates are better, they're bringing a moose!"

He turned away and went yelling down the halls again.

"I shouldn't have given him the rest of that six-pack of Mountain Dew," Charles said.


	3. Not the Unicorn

003: Not the Unicorn…

On September 26th, the day the foreign students would be arriving, the school was even more abuzz than on previous days. In Defense Against the Dark Arts that morning, Mr. Hayes had intercepted more notes and told more kids to be quiet than he ever had in his life.

Andrew's Mountain Dew high seemed to have worn off. After having their usual wand fight in which Mr. Hayes yelled at them to knock it off, he and Tobias discussed their Canadian roommates.

"Stargate airs earlier in Canada, doesn't it?" Tobias asked.

"I dunno, I don't watch it much… My parents aren't Muggles, we don't have a TV…"

"Well, if you wanted to find that out you'd go on the forums…"

"What's a 'forum'?"

They were all interested in Iz and Paul's roommates. In fact, the whole school was. People that they didn't know at all came up to them, talked them up, and then asked them about Harry Potter. In fact, one day Vallecaea Colbern came to talk to Iz in the cafeteria.

Vallecaea, or "Valle", was the biggest prep in school. She was a member of the Aldebaran class, one of the seven classes at Antares. As most people who weren't popular themselves knew, most kids with the high social status were put in Aldebaran. And, therefore, Aldebaran kids were snooty and obnoxious.

Valle always had an entourage of wannabes and her boyfriend-of-the-week with her wherever she went. She never talked to anyone in a lower position than her socially, unless some benefit to her was involved. So, naturally the "nerds" were surprised when even she came to talk to Iz.

"Hi, Islan," she said, striding up to Iz, hand on her hip.

Iz, Dee, Edward, Tobias, Andrew, Charles, Dave, and Alistair all glared warily at her. Andrew was pulling his wand out and starting to say, "Let's turn her into a duck!" when Dee clamped a hand over his mouth.

Iz looked away from her as if he could care less. "Hey."

"So, what's the deal with your roommate from Britain? Heard he was something special." Her cronies all gathered around her and watched.

"Yeah."

Valle looked irritated by his one-word responses. "Wasn't it… Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

Valle clasped her hands in front of her and looked up innocently. "Sooo… think you can arrange for me to talk with him? You know, his dad and my mom used to be friends back, like, forever ago, and that kind of stuff…"

"Maybe."

Valle seemed to take this as a "yes". She beamed at him. "Thank you, Izzy!" Then she skipped off with the other preps.

"I have a perfect shot now…" Andrew said, pointing the wand.

"Don't," Dave said.

"Well, if you don't want a duck, what about a turtle?"

"No, a cockroach!" Edward said.

"What about a platypus?" Tobias said, looking off into the distance.

Dee was about to say something, when she noticed the headmistress walking up onto the speaking platform at the front of the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys, Mrs. Celente's going to say something," she said to them.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Celente called. Everyone in the cafeteria quickly stopped talking and looking up at her, eager for more information on W.A.W.I. "The First Dance will be held here in the cafeteria starting at seven o'clock. We'll have music, of course, and snacks and mini-games. The foreign students will arrive at six. They will move their things into their dormitories, which they are sharing with all of you, and then you shall all come down to the dance. I just wanted to inform you all of that, especially the first graders who have not been here for past dances. Thank you."

She stepped down from the platform and the conversations began again. They didn't have too long to talk; lunch was over soon and they went to their afternoon classes. No one was really paying attention during any of them.

They were restless in the lobby during the afternoon break, and then when finally came around to five o'clock, they were back in the cafeteria for dinner.

It had changed dramatically; magical sparks, all shades of red, white, yellow, green, purple, orange, and blue, the class colors, were spiraling around the room. Shining gold stars were printed on indigo banners on the walls. Every time a table was emptied during the hour, it was taken to be put in a storage closet. Instead, a very long table with a gold tablecloth reaching down to the floor was pushed against a wall and piled with massive bowls of punch and plates of crackers and cookies and other foods.

"Ooh, look, shiny!" Andrew said as a blue sparks flew past him. He reached out and tried to grab it, but it glided away before he could catch it.

Some of the staff was busied at the wall behind the speaking platform, hanging large banners showing the mascots of each class. There was Aldebaran's bright yellow bird, and now the white unicorn, representing Arcturus, Dee and Iz's class, was being put up.

"Oh, no! They're putting it up!" Iz whined.

"It's not that bad, it's just a unicorn," Dee said.

"How would you know, you're a girl!" Iz complained.

"Capella's mascot is worse," Dee contested, pointing at the blue banner with a dolphin.

Next came the banner with a panther against a mass of purple, for Eri. Alistair was a member of Eri. Then there was Pollux, represented by a red dragon. Edward was in Pollux, and the rest of them were in Tau Ceti, whose banner was of an orange tiger. There was also Sadr, with a lion against a field of green.

"I wish we had a – " Andrew started, but then Tobias cut him off.

"Don't say moose."

"Awwww…"

It wasn't long and Mrs. Celente was ushering them into the lobby. She separated them into their classes, and then cleared a spot in front of the wide entrance. Dee and Iz stood among the members of Arcturus, all with white armbands. Everyone in the lobby was murmuring quietly.

Soon the doors opened. Dee jumped. Mr. Jeremiah Perkins, the head of Arcturus class and the Transfiguration teacher, came marching in. "Mrs. Celente," he said, "they're here."

The students were quiet, but they raised their heads above the crowd and stood on tiptoe trying to get a better look. Mr. Perkins stepped aside, the doors still wide open. There was a second's pause, and then a tall wizard in green robes came in. For a moment, they wondered where the other kids were. Then, a huge throng of green-robed students, all with black hair and equally wondering looks, came walking in.

"Hola, Senor Rayes!" Mrs. Celente said, stepping forward to shake the hand of the wizard at the front of the group. He smiled and said a few words in Spanish.

"Students, this is Senor Rayes, the headmaster of Saturnino Academy, the Mexican school."

"Hola," a few kids said. Senor Rayes turned and said something to his students. Afterwards, the Mexican wizards and witches dispersed and went to find their roommates at Antares, who had numbers pinned on their robes corresponding to the foreign students' own pins.

Next came the Canadian school. Mrs. Celente introduced their headmaster, Albert Anatole, and then the Canadian students went to their roommates also.

Over in the Tau Ceti group, Dee and Iz saw Tobias shaking hands with a dark-haired Canadian kid, who they presumed was Nick Hawk, and the one behind him, Michael Dice. Andrew stepped forward eagerly and asked, audibly enough that several people could hear him, "Hi, did you happen to bring a moose?"

After the North American schools came South American ones from Brazil and Chile. Then there were kids from Ghana and South Africa, Saudi Arabia, India, Korea, Japan, and then from China. Two Chinese boys approached Edward and DJ at the Pollux group.

"Konnichiwa," Edward said slowly and exaggeratedly. "I am – Edward – Smith."

"Yeah, we know," said one of the Chinese kids. "And, uh, 'konnichiwa' is Japanese, not Chinese." He had a definite Chinese accent, but he could speak English fine. Edward looked surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Right, I knew that," Edward said quickly.

After that came Australia and the European schools, including ones from Italy, Greece, Spain, Bulgaria, Germany, France, and also Russia and Ireland. Alistair and Mick greeted Demyan and Gerasim. Gilroy and Aengus met Charles and Dave.

Then, as if it were meant to be a huge finale, Hogwarts of Great Britain was the last school to be introduced. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, acknowledged Dee and Iz with a slight nod before Candace appeared at Dee's side, just in time for Hermione and Lavender.

"Hi," Lavender said, shaking hands with Candace and grinning. Candace grinned politely. Dee and Hermione shook hands quickly.

Then, Dee saw out of the corner of her eye, Harry Potter. She didn't need to ask him his name to know him. Who did? She recognized him from the newspapers immediately. He walked over to Iz and shook hands with him. The redheaded kid with Harry began talking with Paul.

"Ah, well," said Mrs. Celente. "Let's all go up to our rooms! Antares students, please lead the way for your new roommates."

Yeah, I know, short and with not as much randomness, but I wanted to get it posted. Next chapter will be better!


End file.
